


Masquerade

by braezenkitty



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, M/M, Masks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 08:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16740670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braezenkitty/pseuds/braezenkitty
Summary: Written for the prompt: what about a masquerade ball??





	Masquerade

“I don’t know how I’m supposed to choose a consort when I can’t see anyone’s damn face,” Dean grumbled, adjusting his horned mask. **  
**

Sam sighed. “You’re supposed to use your words, Dean.”

“Yeah, but how will I know if I’m attracted to them?”

“Attraction isn’t all that important in this kind of match.”

Dean was about to respond when a man wearing a mask with three faces approached. Bright blue eyes the color of the ocean shined through.

“Hello, Prince Dean,” he said in a gravelly voice that made Dean’s knees go weak. “I’m Castiel.”

“Hey, Cas,” Dean said breathlessly.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to send in a drabble prompt, come find me on [tumblr](https://braezenkitty.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
